


He's from Outer Space

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: 15 minutes after midnight, Jae teases the life out of the poor bean, Jae the meanie, M/M, Wonpil is insecure, Wonpil the cutie, day6shipweeks2018, happy ending with a ... bang!, jaepil is life, jaepilweek2018, meanie x cutie FTW, nightmares and other things, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: This was written for day4 of Jaepil week.Hope you guys like it even though it's poorly written... *sobs in corner*more about DAY6 ship weeks @day6sailing on twitter!! :)this is posted like, minutes after midnight in Korea, but my computer just had to freeze for like minutes, just to make sure midnight passes meanwhile.





	He's from Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day4 of Jaepil week.  
> Hope you guys like it even though it's poorly written... *sobs in corner* 
> 
> more about DAY6 ship weeks @day6sailing on twitter!! :)
> 
> this is posted like, minutes after midnight in Korea, but my computer just had to freeze for like minutes, just to make sure midnight passes meanwhile.

_He comes from outer space_. At least that’s what Wonpil thinks every time he looks at Jae who is everything Wonpil is not – tall with long limbs, fair skin, beautiful smile or hair damaged from bleaching, small eyes… With two last things, Wonpil is just trying to find something that will be a turn off when it comes to Jae. He likes him way too much and mere thought that his feelings are one-sided sickens him.

Jae is always teasing him – telling him he laughs too much, acts cute more often than necessary, wears that horrid pink nightmare when Jae is around (and Jae told him that he doesn’t want to see it – never ever), cuddles with everyone and Jae says that it hurts his eyes – blaming Wonpil for his poor eyesight.

 

 “Wonpiiiiiil~~ why is this in laundry, I thought we all agreed that you throw it away.” Jae shouts from where he is standing next to washing machine - because it’s his turn to do laundry this week. Wonpil runs over and finds him there, holding his pink knit with only two fingers, as if it was the most disgusting thing.

“Give it back!” Wonpil squeaks. Reaching out for his precious pink sweater that he loves to wear (maybe, just maybe to irk Jae further, maybe to get noticed, that too by Jae).

“I told you already I’d bleach it white if I find it lying in here again.” Jae is laughing now as he says it, because Wonpil is trying to snatch the sweater away. Jae holds it above his head and thanks to his height and long arms there is no way Wonpil would manage to get it.

Wonpil, however has his ways with Jae after all these years they spent in a band together. Punch – hard enough for it to at least tickle the giant, light enough not to hurt the giant, light enough not to hurt his own fingers (he’ll be needing them in a long run after all). Jae gasps after receiving not so strong not so weak punch to his abdomen, but it was not about the punch, but rather the fact that it was an unexpected punch.  “Ouch, you little snake!” Jae half laughs half cries (because let’s be honest, it hurts when you have no meat to cover everything that you need to live) and tries to grab Wonpil who already sprinted towards the room he shares with Sungjin, and with his beloved sweater pressed tightly against his chest. Jae is slow, Wonpil manages to lock the door. Hahaaaa

But that’s it, the moment with Jae ended and Wonpil is left to his thoughts again. Rethinking about Jae calling his pink knit ugly, Jae calling him snake. Why snake of all animals? He liked to wrap around people, that, he had to acknowledge but otherwise? He was tired of their Tom & Jerry-style quarrels. So tired – his eyes close and world around him disappears.

 

####

 

“Wonpil, did you watch the news?”

“What news noona?” Wonpil asked his elder sister. Quite disinterested in the topic. He was tired from school. Being a student is tiring...

“That star over there.” She points through the window of their spaceship. “is about to go supernova soon.”

“Bullcrap, they’ve been saying that for years.” Wonpil deadpanned.

“If you say so..” His sister shrugged and continued with driving their ship to Synthfeel, little planet where they resided.

 

 

Wonpil remembered that day clearly, because no one EVER visited their planet. Firstly, it was way out of course for any space ship out there (people say that Kims live on the edge of the space for a reason – it is close to edge) and secondly, their planet is hot pink in colour. And nobody likes hot pink. So imagine Wonpil’s surprise when he sees this tall blonde boy.

“Hi.” Blonde boy said awkwardly.

Wonpil looked at him, still little stunned that someone managed to come visit them. He probably just needed to ask for directions. No biggie. “Hey.” Wonpil replied back.

“You see, I was just on my way to visit Brian, my friend, not that you need to know that-“ And that is when Wonpil was about to tick off that imaginary box next to: _He’ll ask for the directions_. “-and then I saw this pink planet and was like whoa, I need to make my stop and greet whoever lives there.”

“Uhm, okay...” Wonpil’s lips quirked up a little. He wasn’t sure whether this beautiful stranger came here to mock or compliment.

“I’m Jae, by the way.” Said boy – Jae, extended his hand, offering a handshake. And who was Wonpil to refuse, especially when this Jae guy had the most beautiful eye-smile he’s ever seen? Well, it was more like his eyes completely disappeared.

“Wonpil.”

“Wonpil... nice name, has a nice feel to it, you feel me?” Jae tried to joke, but Wonpil only squinted at him.

“No, actually we just met so I don’t think I want to feel you, Jae.”

“Hahahahaaaa.” Jae laughed awkwardly, when his attempt at joking was met with... well, Wonpil. “So, I’m happy that I decided to take this detour. It was nice meeting you.”

Wonpil started to panic, because Jae was obviously trying to escape and guess what is the first thing that came to his mind? “You’re leaving already?” Okay, that sounded more pouty than intended.

Jae blinked. “Actually, yes. Because Brian is waiting for me, we were supposed to play this new game that he bought together.”

“Will you visit again?” Wonpil asked, not trying to look too desperate to see the other again. The sooner the better.

Jae looked at Wonpil, then when his brain processed the question, he noded eagerly. “Yeah, yes. Definitely.”

 

 

It wasn’t until few days later, when Wonpil was doing his homework - there was a knock on the front door. He didn’t want to get too excited, last time when he went to open the door all dressed up, on the other side he was met with an old lady from their neighbour planet, who just came to ask, if they would mind not to be too noisy, because and now we’ll be quoting – _for her age, she has super duper hearing._

But that day, when Wonpil completely gave up looking good, wearing presentable clothes (he’s at home, why bother), or even combing his curly (don’t tell anyone) hair, it was no other person than Jae. Wonpil mentally slapped himself when he realised how ridiculous he must look.

“Oh wow.” Jae uttered once Wonpil opened the door.

Wonpil stepped aside to let him in. “Don’t even start.”

Jae looked around once he was inside. “Nice hair.” He said. “Snap, nice house. I meant nice house.”

Wonpil scoffed and headed to his room, making sure Jae was following after him. “So, this is my room.” He said once Jae stepped in.

“I expected pink, and more pink.” Jae said, looking around, unable to find anything in the colour mentioned.

Wonpil scowled at him. “You’ve got some nerve, in my own house... Can you stop teasing me, please?”

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Jae said and ruffled Wonpil’s curly hair.

 

 

Jae comes over every second day. Wonpil learns that he lives on a planet called Postitmanum, apparently, it’s the yellow one that Wonpil passes every day when he travels to university. As they say, Space is small.

Their relationship changes in all those months when Jae makes his visits to Wonpil’s place. Jae stops teasing Wonpil, rather uses compliments to the point where it is cheesy, and Wonpil can’t take it.

 

“Don’t...” Wonpil squealed and rolled on his bed, away from Jae who is lying there, right beside him.

“What? It’s true that you have beautiful smile!” Jae retorted and ruffled Wonpil’s hair.

Both of them couldn’t help but notice how even these small actions got more intimate. Before, Jae would ruffle his hair and then pull his hand away, but now? He ruffles Wonpil’s hair and rests it there, on the crown of his head, playing with the soft strands.

“Jae?” Wonpil asked in small voice, and turned his head around to look at Jae, who by then pulled closer, spooning the other.

“Yes?” Wonpil can feel small hair at the back of his neck rising, when Jae’s breath tickles against his neck.

“You’ve been coming over for quite some time, right?” Jae noded. “And we like it like this, right?” Like this he meant, being squished on one bed, close to each other, soft caresses here and there, brushing their hands together...  Jae nodded once again. “There’s something I want to tell you, please don’t freak out.” Wonpil said and immediately there was a hand splayed across his mouth rendering him silent, at least that’s what Jae thought it would do. But Wonpil darted his tongue out and licked Jae’s palm.

“What the hell?” Jae shrieked and then started to laugh. Looking at The other in disbelief. “Did you just lick my hand?”

“Yeah, because I need to tell you something...”

Jae tapped his chin after drying his wet palm on Wonpil’s jeans. There you go. “What if I wanted to say that I love you first?” So romantic, Jae! Way to go.

Wonpil smiled, wider than Jae has ever seen, and seconds later Wonpil’s face was straight, as he tried hard to act mean, even though the corners of his mouth twitched every now and then. “I wanted to tell you that I think I like you, but I guess this just gives me the upper hand.”

Jae smirked. “Yeah, you can have upper hand in our relationship, and I’ll have that upper position. You’ll feel me then, Wonpilie.” By the time he finished, Wonpil was red like a tomato.

“You’re impossible.” Wonpil huffed out and hit Jae across head with his pillow, playfully of course.

“Impossibly handsome, thank you.” And with that, Jae leaned in and connects their lips.

It’s nothing like they imagined that their first kiss would look like. There was a huge bang outside, unbelievable light coming in through the window and then nothing just blackness.

Wonpil couldn’t feel Jae anywhere near him, couldn’t see him nor hear him.

“Jae!! Jae?!” He was panicking. His heartbeat fast and irregular.

That supernova.

Jae was gone.

His Jae.

His love.

His life.

The love of his life was gone.

 

 

He can hear it after a while faint. “Wonpil. Wonpil. I’m here...”

 

“WHAT?! JAE?! Oh my gosh, Jae!” Wonpil rasps and pulls the other into a tight hug. “You’re here...” He pant and breathes in, taking in Jae’s scent. He didn’t know he missed it that much.

“Shh, it was just a dream. It’s alright. I’m here.” Jae whispers quietly, one of his hands gently rubbing on Wonpil’s back.

“You died Jae... I thought I lost you.” Wonpil weeps and rubbs on his eyes, while still clutching at Jae s t-shirt with other hand. He won’t let go. Dream or not.

Jae sighs, rests his chin in the crook of Wonpil’s neck. He gives Wonpil soft hiss in that place and Wonpil freezes. Suddenly realising that this is reality. Not that terrible nightmare. This is reality and Jae is there, Jae just kissed his neck. Wait. Jae. Kissed. His. Neck? Wonpil pulls away as if he got burnt, and has hard time deciding who looks more confused, him or Jae.

 

Jae clears his throat. Suddenly everything in the room seems interesting. Jae never realised the spider web on the ceiling. Man, his cover was blown away.

“Did you just kiss me?” Wonpil asks, his eyes still wide and brain still not processing.

Jae raises his hands as if in surrender. “It was just accidental brush of the lips. I wouldn’t call it kiss.”

Wonpil blinks, but still decides that he needs to tell the truth. “I have to tell you something.”

It’s just like in his dream, Jae blinks. “Wait. Don’t say it.”

However Wonpil continues nonetheless. “ I know you hate me.” Jae raises his brow. “I know you hate me being all over you, like a snake.” At that Jae scoffs. “You hate my pink sweater...”

Jae nods his head. “Damn straight!” Wonpil pouts in response and Jae shuts up.

“I also know that you hate me doing aegyo... but I need you to know that no matter what you think I-“

“I love you.” Jae says hurriedly.

Wonpil purses his lips. “How did you know?”

“How did I know... what? I just said that I love you Wonpil!” Jae grabs Wonpil’s shoulders in his hands and pulls him in, until their lips crash. “I loved you, I always have.” Jae says in between kisses.

 

And Wonpil would swear that this was a dream, if he didn’t know better, better...

 


End file.
